The Forty Second Hunger Games!
by The Eons of Eternity
Summary: The 42nd hunger games. More like the 142nd hunger games! The Capitol is going mad with power and preforming inhuman DNA branding tests on the district people. And of course  the Hunger Games are back. Who will win this year? How many will win this year?
1. Hello!

**It's the Forty-Second Hunger Games. **

**Will your charector win? **

**Can your character even survive the first day?**

**Fill out this form and cross your fingers!**

A hint, I will be drawing names for POV. I find that people get distracted easily and loose interest over the story if you keep changing POV's. I will pick a POV to start, if they happen to die... Another person will take their place.

Here are the forms...!

(P.S. Sponsoring will be explained in Chapter Two)

* * *

**Name**

First: _

Middle: _

Last: _

Nickname: (If any): _

**Age**

**_** years

**District**

District Number: _

Job in District: _

**Family**

Mother: _

-Appearance and Personality: _

Father: _

-Appearance and Personality: _

Sibling(s): _

-Appearance(s) and Personality(s): _

Other Family Members that live in House (optional): _

**Friend(s) **(Keep repeating until your satisfaction on number)

Name: _

Age: _

-Appearance and Personality: _

**History** (Two lines, AT LEAST, please. The more the better- and the more likely your character will be brought into 1st person, or in relation with the main character.)

History: _

**Tesserae **(For those of you that do not know... it's how many times your name was entered into the drawing)

Number: _

Reason for Number: _

**Personality **

Pros (At least five, feel free to add more!)

1.)

2.)

3.)

4.)

5.)

Cons (At least Three, feel free to add more!)

1.)

2.)

3.)

**Appearance**

Hair: (Color and Style):

Eyes: (Color):

General Build: (Small, Average, Large)

Width Build: (skinny, average, fat)

Strength Build: (Stocky, average, or Slim)

Height:

Weight:

**Strengths ** (But don't make them invincible! At least three, but feel free to add more!)

1.)

2.)

3.)

**Weaknesses **(At least three, but feel free to add more!)

1.)

2.)

3.)

**Strategy **(The things listed below are sub categories. Fill all out!)

Weapon of Choice: (Sword, spear, etc.):_

Interview Angle:_

Signature Quote:_

Training Room Strategy:_

Games Strategy:_

Alliance:_

**Outfits**

Reaping Outfit:_

Chariot Outfit:_

Interview Outfit:_

Token:_

**Preferable Way to Die** (optional, three lines if chosen to do this)

Death:_

**Chosen or Volunteered **(If so, why?)

Answer:_

Why?:_

**Anything I've Forgotten... **(Can you believe that I have?)

* * *

WHEW! That took a while to type!

Good luck, and may the odds _ever_ be in your favor!


	2. Updated Tributes

**Hello, Everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! I'd really appreciate it for even more! XD These are the spots still open, and there is only one character that the district they asked for was taken- Prim4ever? Could you please PM me about that?**

* * *

**Okay, so here's the list of avalible spots open still. Sorry- but the sponsering explanation will be held off till chapter three or four. Until then, keep reviewing! **

1B: OPEN

1G: Lily

2B: OPEN

2G: OPEN

3B: OPEN

3G: Taken: No info yet though...

4B: OPEN

4 F: OPEN

5B: OPEN

5F: Thalia

6B: OPEN

6F: OPEN

7B: OPEN

7F: OPEN

8M: OPEN

8 F Alison

9M: OPEN

9F: Altheny

10M: OPEN

10F: OPEN

11M: OPEN

11 F Autumn

12M: OPEN

12F Gaia

* * *

**Okay! I really would appreciate if you guys could submitt some tributes, GUYS ESPECIALLY. If you could, that would be great!**

**Thanks Again!**

**~TheMajorCritic**


	3. MORE Updated Tributes

**AH! I feel so stupid... Say, you are Suzane Collins. You are writing Mocking Jay, but you made a stupid mistake and every-time Katniss's name was written in the book- it instead read 'Ohcrap'.**

_**Ohcrap lifted her bow once more, to shoot President Snow across the heart. Ohcrap smiled, before her vision clouded and all she saw was President Snow staring back at her. 'Oh, ohcrap. I thought we agreed not to lie to each other anymore?'**_

**That's how I feel right now. *Face-Palm* Sorry to Flare!**

**Here is the Tribute List- Updated! STILL NEED GUYS THOUGH! Please, feel free to submit another tribute... especially of the guy gender! That increases your chances of being a victor.. *hint, hint***

**

* * *

**

_**TOTAL SPOTS STILL OPEN: **__14_

1B: OPEN

1G: Flare

2B: OPEN

2G: OPEN

3B: OPEN

3G: Taken: No info yet though...

4B: OPEN

4 F: OPEN

5B: OPEN

5F: Thalia

6B: OPEN

6F: Robin

7B: OPEN

7F: OPEN

8M: OPEN

8 F Alison

9M: OPEN

9F: Altheny

10M: Tristan

10F: Taken: No info yet...

11M: OPEN

11 F Autumn

12M: Perseus

12F Gaia

* * *

**Also, to the creator of Perseus. I am sorry, but there is no 13th District in this book...? You might have meant three, eleven, twelve... I don't know. Could you please PM me, with what you really meant? Or a review would be fine. Until then, I'm assuming you meant District 12, since you already have another character there too. **

**Well, thanks again, everyone for reviewing! I'm sure by the end of the week I'll have the Main Character picked out, the deaths planned, and the story on-line. I'm fairly sure though, that I'll switch POV's at least twice, and have the Main alliance with another person, that will be somewhat of another main- so keep reading, even if your character isn't chosen!**

**Thanks Again!**

**-TheMajorCritic**


	4. Hopefully the LAST Updates!

Here is the Tribute List- Updated! Please, feel free to submit another tribute... especially of the guy gender! That increases your chances of being a victor.. *hint, hint*

* * *

_**TOTAL SPOTS STILL OPEN: Three. I know it looks like five, but people that have already reviewed forgot the district. If they do not reply, we will have six openings. Four openings are guys, one girl.**_

1B: Calix

1G: Flare

2B: OPEN

2G: OPEN

3B: BLOODBATH

3G: Taken: No info yet though...

4B: Safin

4 F: BLOODBATH

5B: OPEN

5F: Thalia

6B: BLOODBATH

6F: Robin

7B: BLOODBATH

7F: BLOODBATH

8M: OPEN

8 F Alison

9M: OPEN

9F: Altheny

10M: Tristan

10F: Taken: No info yet...

11M: BLOODBATH

11 F Autumn

12M: Perseus

12F Gaia

* * *

These People's Districts were already choosen. A nice PM or review to clear things up would be AMAZING! Otherwise, all the spots will be gone. :(

-Selen

**-_Demitri**

**Also to 3rdBase101:**

'I still suggest making a few bloodbath characters... and, might I say, the district 4 boy isn't open... that belongs to my tribute, Lucas Tomas. Otherwise it's fine'

**I could not find the charector of which you speak. :/ I'm very confused right now... we have several guys jarring for District Four, but yours was not there... a nice PM or review to clear things up?**

"Well, thanks again, everyone for reviewing! I'm sure by the end of the week I'll have the Main Character picked out, the deaths planned, and the story on-line. I'm fairly sure though, that I'll switch POV's at least twice, and have the Main alliance with another person, that will be somewhat of another main- so keep reading, even if your character isn't chosen!" I will probally say this till I get enough reviews for a game. XD.

**Thanks Again!**

**-TheMajorCritic**


	5. FINAL TRIBUTE LIST

**Okay Everyone! The day is finally here! The FINAL list of tributes has emerged! I've drawn names for the mains, and the deaths… and I trust that you all will be on the edge of your seat—for the storyline will be so fantastically breathtaking that… that… **

**MWHAHAHA…! Sorry. I had a crazy dream last night about the hunger games, and all of your characters where in it! (That's how much I love each of them) And the story-line emerged! I hope that you will all be satisfied will the results!**

* * *

**FINAL LIST**

**District One**

- Flare Heartforth

- Calix Liam

**District Two**

**-** Emily Halberd

**-** Lukas Highwind

**District Three**

**-** **Bloodbath**

**-** Demitri Thomason

**District Four**

**- Bloodbath**

**-** Safin Bayview

**District Five**

**-** Thalia Cleeves

**- Bloodbath**

**District Six**

**-** Robin Harrison

**-** Christina Robins

**District Seven**

**-** Alloura Marzougi

**- Bloodbath**

**District Eight**

**-** Alison Bowman

**-** Vulcan Ceeders

**District Nine**

**-** Altheny Pham

**-** Travis Relient

**District Ten**

**-** Selena Yodis

**-** Tristan Daniels

**District Eleven**

**-** Autumn Breeze

**- Bloodbath**

**District Twelve**

**-** Gaia Zypher

**-** Perseus Jahal

* * *

**Okay Everyone! I'll have the first chapter on later today… hopefully… but no character will be neglected of a fair chance or death. -=**

**-E.O.E.**


	6. Prologue: Horrors in the Dark

**Hello Everyone! I'm so excited about this chapter! It may not be the most EXCITING chapter ever, but it is the first step in the thousand-mile journey!**

**Before I begin, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, I love each and everyone of your characters and am in your forever dept for reviewing. But sadly, only one can win in the 142nd hunger games, and I'd like to say to all, no hard feelings okay?**

**Not one character will die a stupid, unimportant death. Each one will sent off a chain of events, and each character will be missed by another.**

**Lastly, I had a small typing error. **Robin Harrison **should be in the female spot, and **Christina Robins** should be in the female spot of District Three. District three continues to have **Demitri Thomason **as the male, and District Six's new boy tribute is a **bloodbath character**.**

**Other than that—everything should be in order and I present to you the first chapter of 'The 42nd Hunger Games!'**

**

* * *

**

There was a sense of an evil in this room.

Masqueraded by the dim moonlight- shattering the still darkness with crooked shadows as it leapt through the window.

Contempt.

Arrogance.

Satisfaction in other's misfortunes.

The four figures stood in this a tiny, dim lifted room, talking in hushed, barely audible whispers.

It might've taken you a few seconds to realize that the figures themselves, were the source of evil.

The tallest shadow of them all leaned forward and spoke in a quiet tone of voice. "The forty-second hunger games."

The other three nodded, each casting their own twisted version of a smile upon their face. The shortest of the group, rolled his eyes in the dim moonlight. "More like one-hundred, _and_ forty-second hunger games."

"Yes, but that's too long."

"I agree."

"I'm glad, that after the forth-quarter quell, we decided to shorten the name back to one."

"_I'm _glad that we finally killed that son-of-a- from Twelve."

"...You mean the mockingjay, Katniss."

"Of course I mean her."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Well, now that she's dead, we can continue the games. No funny business this time around, unlike last year when that kid from district five ate those berries before we could even announce his victory."

One of them scoffed.

"And remember his last words-?"

"-Don't say it!"

"-He said, 'Down with the capitol. _Again_.'"

One of them kicked the wall in frustration. "Fools! Don't they know that we'll just crush them again? After that idiot mockingjay was killed- less than a year after they had been enjoying their small, tiny, victory, we easily regained power. Without something to rebel about- we came right back into power..."

"...and the games were once again."

One of the men chuckled, but fell silent at a look from his comrades.

"...We can't let that happen again. We _barely_ managed to keep the districts under control after that idiot boy killed himself."

Silence.

"I have a solution."

All four head in the room turned to the sound of this new voice, their shoulders and muscles tense. But they relaxed as they recognized him.

"Raymond." The tall man greeted him.

"And you, Jararah."

Jararah gave his fellow gamemaker a look. "What is your solution? I doubt you have anything that can keep the in-humans under control."

"We shouldn't call them that."

All eyes flickered to the shortest man.

"What makes you say that?" Raymond asked, raising his eyebrows. "You know very well, yourself, Hariom, that they _wont _be human for much longer."

Hariom shifted uncomfortably, bouncing from foot to foot as he was drilled by the eagle-stares of his fellow gamemakers. "Well, I just thought that until we begin totally grafting the DNA of the district people, then we should give them the respect of being called, human."

Jararah gave a long high-pitched laugh, throwing his head back and closing his eyes in animate humor. "You amuse me so, Hariom. If they were really human, why would we test the first branding on them?"

Raymond joined in, heartily agreeing with his new argument. "We Capitalists will be safely branded with the DNA of Tortoise, while they will be the first test-subjects- branded with DNA suited to help them _work _for us. We will eventually live up to 200 or more years, while their life spans will stay the same at about 90 will be virtually indestructible. They... well, who knows?"

Jararah, now seeing that he had his mentor's support, continued from there. "And they'll be even _willing _to do it, after we make examples of the newest victor."

At that point, Hariom nodded enthusiastically, blinking his eyes furiously. "I see now. The new victor wi-"

Raymond gave a small cough, cutting the lower rank scientist off. "Actually..." He stressed the word, drawling. "There is where you're wrong. Both of you."

All eyes in the room turned to him.

"It's not _victor_. This year- it'll be _victors._"

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUHHHHHHH! You like the story plot so far, everyone? If you don't understand it- you are welcome to send me a PM. Basically, the Capitol is increasing their own life span and making them harder to kill by branding their own DNA with the DNA of a tortoise. Tortoises are supposed to have live-spans of up to 200 years- you can see why the capitol would choose them. And, tortoises are hard to kill so...

**Of course, the capitol doesn't want to try it out on them first. So whom do they turn to? The district people of course! They'll brand the DNA of the district people with animals that will help with their jobs. Let's say... orca DNA with district four to help them with their fishing jobs. More income for the capitalists, and they can push the districts harder than ever before!**

**Oh, you may also be wondering why they are saying something about this being the 142nd hunger games.**

**In this book, Katniss was executed on live-television, after just a year of this new presidency. The Capitol raged back into power and reincarnated the hunger games. Of course- as you've seen, tributes have been rebelling. So Raymond has come up with a brilliant new idea.**

**Not just one Victor... _ victors. :) And of course I choose not to tell you how many will win! XD**

**And the story continues...**

**-E.O.E.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter One: I didn't even notice

**Hello all my loyal fans! XD I was so glad to notice that you were intrigued by my latest chapter. It made me smile! Let's re-run that again this chapter, no? I've drawn the names for the mainies, and the deaths are all quite good. I am quite saddened by each new death, but don't worry! NO character will be forgotten! I'm starting the book with the first mainie, and I might switch POV's occasionally/spontaneously for some reason. Don't freak, its just-who-I-am! We have a total of five main-characters in this book, and I'll constantly which the POV's between them based on events. Don't worry though! It won't get confusing and at least one or two of them will die. :)**

**I present to you... the first chapter, and not another prologue, of THE 42nd HUNGER GAMES!

* * *

**

I sank to my knees.

...No...

...No...

...they... they can't...

...It's too cruel... too low... even for them...

...no...please...

...they couldn't just... drown us...

...it's too quick of a death...

...no...

...I don't want to die like this...

...I have a mom... a dad... I'm human...

...they just can't... kill me...

...kill... us...

I raised my brown eyes up to the roof of the force field. It was perfectly see-through. I could see the water, just waiting to gush into my bubble of protection, to sweep inside and drown me.

I thought I had a chance.

I even got a good score. A seven.

I might've gotten sponsors.

I could've won.

But no.

The game-makers didn't even plan on letting us last five minutes.

They planned to flood our pods.

Drown us.

Only the single person that could hold their breath the longest could win.

Not me.

_Oh, god, I don't want to die!_

I blinked back the tears flooding quickly into my eyes, and lowered my head, letting them fall like tiny crystals into my outstretched palm.

_Why... why was my name chosen?_

The salty tears kept flowing.

Tributes around me were fighting panic.

One girl was screaming. I couldn't hear her voice, but her eyes were wide with horror and her mouth was ajar.

No one was calm.

Not even the District Four tributes.

A pretty colored fish swam by me, right my shoulder, which was slumped against the force-field walls.

_That... that stupid fish is going to have a longer life than me...!_

I sniffled and struggled to my feet, trying to push back the instinct to hyperventilate.

"My, my!" A voice trilled, and my head didn't even snap up to look around. I knew who is was. A female gamemaker making their last comments before the start of the killing.

The start before we all drowned.

"...you all look so terrified! Don't you worry, you lucky tributes, the games will last longer than you think!" The voice paused, and every face became illuminated with hope. "But this year, there has been a change to the rules!"

This time, my head did snap up. _What? Where they going to shorten the game length?_

"This year, there will be a total of four victors allowed!"

_What...!_

"And with that said, let the 42nd, or as some call it: 142nd, hunger-game begin!"

I began to panic, I need to collect my wits._ Four victors! I could... I could have an ally! I could wi-_

And the gong sounded.

I began to scream as water came crashing down on top of me, pushing me further down to the bottom of the black ocean abyss, drawing me, killing me. Bubbles instead streamed out of my mouth as I began to choke on the airless salt water.

_My eyes! They burned! The salty water was burning them, making me blind._

_Which way was up?_

I struggled against the water, feebly pattering, feeling the warm flailing bodies of fellow, and drowning tributes press around me.

But I was alone now.

My lungs screamed for air.

_I-I can't go on like this!_

My legs felt like rubber, spots of red and black began to cloud my vision.

_Just let it end...!_

_Let... let it end..._

_Please..._

_N-No... more..._

I gave one last kick, twisting onto my back, before letting my body shut down.

_Just let it end..._

I didn't even notice when two strong arms wrapped around my torso.

And I didn't even notice, both our heads break the surface.

And I didn't even hear my some string of words being sputtered by the other, male tribute, as he dragged me onto a sandy shore.

All I noticed, was the comforting blackness.

And my name.

Autumn.

* * *

**Yes, I know I skipped straight to the games, but trust me- there will be several flashbacks to the past. Especially in death. XD.**

**Congrats to Autumn for being the first tribute selected for Mainie! (Notice I said _FIRST_.) Though I can't grantee she will continue to be the mainie... or if she is even still alive...**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**-E.O.E.**

**Review?**

Review?


	8. Chapter Two: The Arena is Big

**WOW! Instantaneous feedback! I like it! XD I know you have all been anxiously waiting to know the answer- so here it is. Autum is not dead. :) And here is the next chapter- continuing from her POV.**

**(Sorry that it took so long to put this up- I'm very busy right now. My friends and I are doing a Real-Life-Hunger Games and it's less than a week away. I'm the genius behind it all and it's stressing me out trying to get ready. It'll be so much fun! ^_^ You can read about it in two-weeks when I publish the story about it.**

**I know all you but Autum are groaning right now. ;)**

**

* * *

**_Wha...?_

_Crap. I shouldn't have done that._

_My head hurts..._

_God, it does hurt..._

_But... but were am I?_

_Maybe I should open my eyes and see..._

_That would be good._

_Ugh... but my head hurts..._

_Am... Am... I dead?_

_No... I don't think my head would hurt then..._

_It's so... tempting..._

_It would be so eady... to just..._

_...go back to sleep..._

_But... but... this is the Hunger Games..._

_...I could be killed at any second..._

_I don't care..._

_Yes, I do!_

_I want to win!_

_There can be four winners this game!_

_I can win!_

_I can win!_

_

* * *

_

I rolled to my feet, slowly of course, trying to ignore the head-splitting dizziness that accompanied it.

And I did the only logical thing- I gazed around me.

Behind me, it looked like an... an ocean. And I was on the bank of the beach and gazing out onto the water, I began to study it carefully. The arena appeared to be made of several islands- each with a different terrain.

The furthest one from here looked like a rocky, alpine area.

Another one looked like a jungle. She did NOT want to go there.

Marsh.

Dessert.

Ash- a volcano, maybe.

Grassland.

And in the middle of the circle of islands was... another one. One that was bare beach- except for the huge tower in the middle. Not a sky-scraper, but something like resembled the leaning-tower of pisa- one that she had seen in the history books.

It was instantly destroyed when China had gone to war with Italy, the bombing was too great. Italy was instantly wiped out under China's secret advanced technology.

If anything, that tower would be where they would draw the tributes together in the end. Nice and open- thousands of passageways... anything could be there. Especially Cornucopia.

Especially Cornucopia.

What connected all the islands together appeared to be floating bridges and bouyes. There was one leading to my island a little to my left and I testily stepped onto it. It sunk slightly under my weight, but kept upright. I began to walk back and forth on it- seeing the ripple reaction of the bouncing bridge. My feet were constantly sub-merged with a few inches of water.

But I could deal.

But I wouldn't.

'Cause there was a forest behind me.

And I like, forests.

* * *

I stepped down off the bouys and back onto the thin banks of the ocean sand. Instantly, I realized how white and perfect the sand was. Perect for showing blood seep out of tributes. The blood would shine perfectly on the whiteness of the sand.

I kicked my foot into the sand with disqust.

How could the capitol be so cruel?

I felt anger continue to spark within me, an overpowering, uncontainable anger, as I raise my foot to kick the sand again.

Then I see the footprints.

But not my footprints.

And it clicks.

* * *

**Stupid ending, I know, I really just had to do that stuff this chapter- trust me. The next one will be better.**

**-Eh.**

**-E.O.E.**


	9. Chapter 9: Gleaming Silver

**Welcome to my madness (and the new chapter)!**

******Enjoy****!**

**

* * *

**

I bent down on wobbling knees to take a closer look at the footprints. They were long, and looked like they would by from a guy- an older guy. The question was... why didn't he kill me when he was here?

_Did he simply not... see her? No. That... that was too far stretched. _

_Okay, then. Did he get to the Island before me?_

_...how did I even get to the island? Did the gamekeepers bring me here? Did they not want people to die by drowning...?_

_...no... they were fully prepared to let us drown. Otherwise we wouldn't have started underwater._

_What is it then? I_ let out a huff of impatience and stood up, crossing my arms. _...Did...did he drag me here...?_

_No._

_It's the Hunger Games... only one winner..._

_Except..._

_...this time..._

_There can be four winners._

_Could someone possibly want me as an ally? The twelve year old girl?_

_...Maybe..._

_...I hope..._

For the first time, I gazed around the beach that my foot rested upon. Curiously barren bushes fanned around the beach as far as the eye could see. The roots were thin and shallow- nice for eating by the looks of it. After carefully noting which ones were edible or not- I let my gaze travel to the trees. They were a mixture of evergreen, one that you might commonly find on a mountain; as well as oaks and your common forest brush.

Otherwise known as... _perfect_.

Almost skipping, I scurried over to the tree closest to the water- it was overhanging the ocean waves at an awkward but sturdy angle. I wanted to get a good view of the arena, and so quickly- I scurried up it, shimming easily up the tough long bark of the willow.

From where she sat, perched expertly in a small alcove of branches, my eyes flickered around the arena.

Nothing.

No movement.

I gritted me teeth in frustration, the worst part of the games was the uncertainty (besides the death) of not knowing... anything. Where your next meal was coming from, who or what you could trust... every bump in the sand could be a land mine. That bush over there could be carnivorous- a vicious mutt just waiting to...

To...

Was... was that a... dagger...?

In the middle of here...?

I quickly slid down the tree, my eyes staring transfixed at the gleaming silver.

It was! A dagger!

I quickly looked around for any movement in the trees, or bumps in the thin sand... anything that might suggest a trap. There was nothing. the land around it was barren- just like the bush itself. No thorns that could be poisoned, berries, insects.

Swallowing my nerves and blocking out any warning bells (that were stronger now than ever), I stooped down and gazed intently at the gleaming silver weapon.

It was, by the looks of it, clean. No blood stains, or... slight wetness that might suggest poisons. No smudges that could hold fingerprint answers.

No silver parachute lay beside it.

It was just... there.

Waiting for me.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for the next chapter- I was too busy playing a REAL LIFE hunger games to write! ^_^ I won! **

**Actually, I tied for first. **

**The lacrosse team kicked us out of Cornucopia (a large field) and we had to confine the arena to the forest, which was fine with me. But by that time- people had to leave (It took SO long to start up) and we were short a Cornucopia... :)**

**Well, tied for 1st with five others was fine with me. XD**

**-E.O.E.**


End file.
